


daytoy1005

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	daytoy1005

“Hello, everyone! It’s user Daytoy05s here.” Xiao Zhan pauses, debates whether to continue with his usual greeting, but quickly dismisses it when he sees the ever familiar grin on Yibo’s face. He’s not the one who is going to be teased here. 

“I bet you’re —” 

“That’s it?” Xiao Zhan gives a loud sigh at the interruption and promptly stops the recording. Yibo, unrepentant like the brat that he is, continues, “No more SpongeBob imitations? Not even a wink?”

“Yibo,  _ puppy,  _ please. I needed to shoot this one quickly.”

Yibo ignores him as he tears the bag of chips open. Before Xiao Zhan can say that he doesn’t even snack, Yibo puts it down on the coffee table between them, facing him. Xiao Zhan’s heart flutters at the small gesture. “It’s my first time watching you film and I want to hear it live.” 

“Maybe later. I’ll let you watch me do that, but not for this one. Okay?”

Yibo hums, pretending to think about it. Only when Xiao Zhan starts to reach for a throw pillow to whack him with does he give his answer. Xiao Zhan sighs yet again, exasperatedly fond at this gremlin. 

“Sure. Do your thing.”

Xiao Zhan still gives him one last warning glare just to be sure. He double taps his phone to awaken his screen again, clicks the icon at the bottom part so it’s now showing Yibo’s expectant face instead of his reflection, and then he starts the recording. 

“Hello, everyone! It’s user Daytoy05s here.” True to his words, Yibo does not interrupt again. From his screen, Xiao Zhan watches as Yibo scoots forward to rest his elbows on the coffee table. He looks so soft with his unstyled hair, pink jacket and bright smile that Xiao Zhan almost forgets he needs to speak again.

“I know you’ll wonder why I’m not filming in my usual working space, but I thought, maybe a change of scenery is good from time to time, right?” Yibo gives him a thumbs up, along with a little nod. It takes a couple of beats before Xiao Zhan realizes that Yibo is responding to him. “Is this, okay? Or do you prefer looking at my hands instead? I know I rarely show myself….” 

To his surprise, Yibo rises to his knees, and now, only his torso is showing on the screen. His curiosity wins over his need to continue acting so he looks at Yibo, tilting his head a bit when he begins a series of gestures. 

First is a cross sign, which is pretty easy to interpret. Then he does something near his face, gives a thumbs up and then points back to him. Xiao Zhan is aware that he’s nearing the one minute mark, but it doesn’t stop him from processing the complicated message. It only registers when Yibo mouths a very distinct  _ ‘handsome’ _ , and _ oh god _ , Xiao Zhan is  _ so _ in love with him.

Yibo is telling him that he’s handsome, assuring him that showing his face is definitely okay. Xiao Zhan wants to put a stop to his plan and just smother him with kisses. Why is he only letting him watch him now? Xiao Zhan has a lot of regrets.

Satisfied that he successfully sent his message across, Yibo sits back down on his original place, appearing once again on his screen. Xiao Zhan sees that he’s almost 3 minutes in, but instead of starting over, he decides that he’ll just cut some parts later to fit the time frame. 

His cheeks are starting to hurt from all the smiling that he’s been doing. He loves Yibo so much, did he already say that?

Before he can be distracted further, Xiao Zhan moves forward to the most important point of his vlog. 

“Anyway! I am actually at my friend’s house.” The smile is instantly wiped off Yibo’s face. If possible, Xiao Zhan grins wider. “He allowed me to film here and I like the interior of his place so I decided to do my first outside vlog here.” Yibo’s mouth drops open, his brows now furrowed in the center. He looks so confused, it’s too funny. 

“Maybe I’m biased, but I did help my friend pick some of his furniture here, along with the color scheme. I know you’re probably thinking that I’m basically the interior designer but no, my friend hired a professional for that. My friend is so busy with work though, but he trusted me so much so it was me who mainly communicated with the interior designer.”

Every time he says ‘ _ friend’,  _ Yibo’s face will do this complicated grimace. When he rises once again, this time Xiao Zhan is ready, as he grabs his phone from where it’s perched so he can directly film Yibo’s indignant face.

“Ge?” Yibo mouths, waves his hand at him to attract his attention. Xiao Zhan continues to babble nonsense, inserting the word  _ friend  _ as much as he possibly can. He’s thankful that Yibo is too lost in his frustration to notice that he is being obviously filmed.

“Boyfriend.” Yibo enunciates while pointing at himself. He repeats it, but in English instead. He’s so silly that Xiao Zhan is unable to suppress a giggle, which is, again, ignored as Yibo continues to mouth something behind the screen. “Your boyfriend, sweetheart, love of your life, your  _ puppy.” _

Xiao Zhan laughs, and because he’s not done playing yet, he continues, “My friend is very funny. This is so random but yeah, my friend is good. Good friend. Best friend.”

Yibo sighs audibly, and then he stands up properly. He crosses the short distance between them, looking determined as he stops before him, and then he’s pulling something from under his shirt. 

He wants to show the Gucci necklace that he gave him when they first started dating. 

“Boyfriend.”

Xiao Zhan laughs so hard that his phone slips out of his hand.

  
  



End file.
